ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Bio-Weapon
A Bio-Weapon (バイオ兵器'', Baio Heiki''), short for Biological Weapon '(生物兵器, ''Seibutsuheiki), is a term used to refer to a living organism, primarily a Human, who have been altered and/or modified into stronger beings, becoming "living weapons", and are usually under the employment of someone, either they were sold or are kept by their creators, who are usually scientists. Description Bio-Weapons are created using a living organism, the most common being Humans and on other occasions even animals, and they are then altered and/or modified in order to become more powerful, and gain an ability that can be replicated and perfected with other subjects, but are usually followed by real world science. A Bio-Weapon, depending on the individual's state, still has its own will, and may not be cooperative with their creator, unless their intellect was dropped, which is common during the creation process. As such, what happens after the creation of a Bio-Weapon depends on the creator, either they remain and become subordinates, and maybe even sold or simply released due to being a failure. Appearance The appearance of a Bio-Weapon depends entirely on how the creation process was, even a Human or an Animal can become so deformed they are barely recognized as what they originally were. Deformations are usually caused by something going wrong during the creation, or by a sudden mutation as a side effect, which can heavily change someone's appearance. Powers & Abilities A Bio-Weapon's ability varies widely between each one, but some can be replicated into others and altered to become better than the previous, but at most, depends on the scientist creating the Bio-Weapon, as in, if the scientist has the knowledge to do so and can perfect it, though it may be a simple experiment. *'''Superhuman Traits: A common thing to grant a Bio-Weapon is far more strength, speed, endurance and durability than what a normal human or animal would have, and very rarely does a Bio-Weapon lack these superhuman traits. It is most likely common due to it being simple to achieve through many possible ways. *'Longevity': A common trait a Bio-Weapon recieves after being converted into one, is they age much slower than a normal human, as their cells no longer grow and produce as fast. This is mostly done by accident, as a side effect, or on purpose, to keep a weapon that would last longer. The longest time a Bio-Weapon is known to live is 200, though it is incredibly rare. *'Special Ability': Each individual Bio-Weapon is given his/her own ability, which usually accompanies real world science, such as Oana's electromagnetism stemming from the human body generating electricity, and electricity becoming electromagnetism. Though, depending on the scientist, an ability can be nearly anything, and can even stretch into the supernatural, as with the case of Mushin, being a Hollow-Shinigami experiment by Caprice, though his abilities are due to the mixed races. On rare occasions, a Bio-Weapon may have two abilities of its own, though would also have side effects and disadvantages as a result, and it is also hard to achieve, because of the more deformation that can be caused in the attempt to do so. A common procedure, is to replicate an ability of a former Bio-Weapon in an attempt to perfect it in the second attempt, creating more powerful Bio-Weapons as a result, which also shows that not all the abilities are unique to only a single individual, and can be replicated. Despite the fact some Bio-Weapons may have been branded as failures, but some still have a chance of improving their powers and becoming stronger, as it mainly depends on the user, rather than the ability itself, and ''how ''it is used. Ranks A Bio-Weapon's power, efficiency and capabilities are all ranked through "classes", and there are 7 in total, from the lowest and weakest, to the highest and strongest. Though, there can be a time where a ranked Bio-Weapon is falsely ranked lower or higher than it really is, and at times, not ranked at all. At times, some lower classed Bio-Weapons can become stronger and advance into a higher class, but falling into a lower Class is also possible. Z-Class Z-Class Bio-Weapons are the lowest ranked Bio-Weapons, and of course, the weakest but also the most common. A Z-Class Bio-Weapon is determined by three factors, it's deformed body, losing its mind, thus no longer thinking, and lacking any powers aside from superhuman strength, durability, endurance and at times, speed. However, Z-Class weapons are easy to control, due to their mindless nature, they make perfect soldiers, and due to how common they are, can also work as an army together, becoming stronger in numbers, as such, are most commonly used as expendable foot soldiers, and are sold in large numbers. There are rare occasions, where a Z-Class Bio-Weapon mutates or goes through alterations and modifications to become a much higher class, sometimes going a few classes above Z. D-Class D-Class Bio-Weapons are less common, but are more powerful than Z-Class. Their appearance can still be deformed however, though are much more human, and retain their mind and sanity in some cases, though are more commonly easy to manipulate due to the minimum intellect they have. Each D-Class have their own power, though it is rather weak compared to the other classes, but can become more powerful depending on the user itself, though becoming a Z-Class is also possible in some cases. One D-Class Bio-Weapon can fend off against a group of unarmed people, but can be easily overpowered evantually. C-Class B-Class A-Class S-Class SS-Class Trivia Category:Races Category:Highestbounty123